Draconian Nights
by Night Essence
Summary: Sequel to 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King.' Hogwarts is bit by the singing bug, again. My second attempt at humor.
1. Draconian Nights

Title. Draconian Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Harry Potter, although I wish I owned all the Slytherins. They all belong to a lucky bitch named J.K. Rowling. I don't own the song Arabian Nights either, that's all Disney. I did make changes to it, so you're warned.

Summary: Hogwarts has once again gotten the singing bug.

Author's Note: If you haven't read I Just Can't Wait To Be King, then this probably won't make much sense. Those who have read it, I present to you the sequel. I regret to inform you that it's probably not as good as the first and also that I won't be able to update everyday like I did last time. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Ron groaned as music filled the hall. Why didn't the Headmaster listen? Now he had to hear about how great a singer Malfoy was for another week! What kind of torture was this? On the other side of the hall a blond haired boy grinned and was filled with excitement. He was gonna get to sing his love song! Or so he thought. The music that filled the hall got louder and the blond haired boy stood.

"Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the flying dragons roam." Draco sang, his beautiful voice filling the hall.

"Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense." Blaise added from his spot beside the young Malfoy. Draco frowned but responded.

"It's scorching, but hey, it's home."

"When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west and the water in the pool is just is right." Pansy sang, remembering her summers at the Malfoy estate.

"Come on down, stop on by, hop a Firebolt and fly, to another Draconian night ." Draco sang the invite while winking at several girls, all of whom blushed. The candles in the Great Hall dimmed and made the blond boy look delicious.

"Draconian nights like Draconian days, more often than not..." Blaise was cut off as Pansy began to sing.

"Are hotter than hot!" Parkinson's singing was more of a yell, while she informed the hall of just how good she thought Draco looked.

"In a lot of good ways." Malfoy sang, and gave the hall meaningful glances that made the song just a little bit dirty.

"Draconian nights underneath pale moons..."Zambini was once again cut off, but this time it was by Harry.

"A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard." Harry jumped to his feet, and received curious looks as he sang. Potter blushed and sat down.

"Out there on the dunes." Zambini finished but sent Potter a confused glance.

"Draconian nights like Draconian days." Draco continued to sing, completely unaffected by Potter's line.

"Come on down, stop on by..." All the Slytherin girls harmonized.

"Hop a Firebolt and fly, to another Draconian night!" Everyone in the Great Hall sang the last line. The music stopped and the young Malfoy frowned. Blaise noticed and questioned his friend.

"What's your problem? You got Dumbledore to cast the spell again and you sang. You should be pleased." Draco sat down and looked to his friend. His frown turned into pout and made several girls swoon.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to sing my love song." Blaise sighed. He was gonna have to hear about the damn love song until Draco sang it. He sighed again and patted his friend on the back.

"Just give it time. You'll be lead singer in a love song soon. Just wait." Draco made a noise of agreement and went back to his supper. Blaise did the same. On the other side of the Great Hall, Ron was freaking out.

"Harry that whole line, 'fall and fall hard." What was that? It sounds like you've fallen for him. You...you haven't fallen for him have you?" Ron hesitated as he asked the question, he really didn't want the answer to be yes. Harry's eyes widened.

"What? No, Ron, of course not! I have NOT and will NEVER fall for Draco Malfoy. He just has a really good singing voice."

"Will you stop saying that? I'm sick of hearing about his voice. It's not that great!" Neville and Harry looked at Ron is shock.

"Ron, how can you say that?" Hermione asked Ron, she looked like she'd just found out someone burned down the Library. She looked devastated. Ron sighed. What is wrong with everyone? He thought to himself.

* * *

How was it? By the way this is NOT and will NEVER be a Harry/Draco story(unless you request it p). I just like the idea of Harry loving Draco's voice and Ron freaking out every time Harry mentions it. So please review. I hope to update soon, but we'll have to see what happens. Remember to review. Later. 


	2. You've Got A Friend In Me

Title. Draconian Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Harry Potter, although I wish I owned all the Slytherins. They all belong to a lucky bitch named J.K. Rowling. I don't own the song You've Got A Friend In Me either, that's all Disney.

Summary: Potions class again. Poor Snape he doesn't know the spell was recast.

Author's Note: If you haven't read I Just Can't Wait To Be King, then this probably won't make much sense. Those who have read it, I present to you the sequel. I regret to inform you that it's probably not as good as the first and also that I won't be able to update everyday like I did last time. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

The next day both Slytherins and Gryffindors filed into the Potions classroom. You have to remember that Professor Severus Snape was not in the room when Dumbledore recast the singing spell. Now as you can imagine Snape was very pleased with the fact that the spell was no longer affecting Hogwarts, or so he thought.

"Class today we will be making a very simple potion, that even _you_ can't mess up." The professor glared at Neville while saying this. "The potion is the Revealing Potion. Now gather the necessary ingredients and begin. The directions are on page 217." The students got up and did as they were told. Harry and Ron were chopping the newt eyes with carelessness that would make Snape cringe.

"Harry, are you ready for Quidditch practice tomorrow?" Harry didn't look up as he replied.

"Of course, Ron. Why do you ask?" Harry's question was never answered as Ron threw down his knife and stood up on the table.

"Mr. Weasley, get down this instant! Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted until he heard the music start up. His eyes widened in disbelief. Severus Snape stormed out of his classroom and went straight to the Headmaster's office. His students continued to watch Ron and wait for the singing to begin.

"You've got a friend in me." Ron sang looking straight at Harry with a goofy grin on his face.

"You've got a friend in me." Draco mocked from his seat while looking at Blaise and smirking.

"When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your warm, nice bed, you just remember what your all pal said." Hermione joined in giving Harry a small smile.

"Boy, you've got a friend in me." Seamus and Dean grinned great, big smiles and sang.

"Yeah, you've got a friend in me." Blaise repeated giving Draco a smirk and raising one eyebrow.

"You've got a friend in me." Harry decided to join in but he sang to Draco, not to Ron or Hermione. Both looked shocked.

"You've got a friend in me. You got troubles, then I got 'em too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. If we stick together we can see it through. 'Cause you've got a friend in me." The savior of the wizarding world moved over to Malfoy's desk and continued to sing. Both Slytherins and Gryffindors looked on in amazement.

"Yes, you've got a friend in me!" Ron shouted, stomping over to Harry. He stood in front of Harry and grabbed his arm.

"Now some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am." The red haired boy sang waving his free hand towards Hermione. Draco snorted and Ron glared at him.

"Bigger and stronger too. Maybe. But none of them will ever love you the way I do." Ron sang, pointing in the general direction of Crabbe and Goyle, and he blushed as he sang the last line.

"Just me and you, boy. And as the years go by, our friendship will never die." Blaise was swept away by the song and sang to Draco.

"You're gonna see, it's our destiny. You've got a friend in me." Draco sang back to Blaise in a very sincere voice. Blaise smiled.

"You've got a friend in me. Yes, you've got a friend in me." The young Malfoy was joined as everyone in the room sang to their best friends. Harry and Ron moved back to their seats and sat in an uncomfortable silence. Harry sighed and asked the question he knew he would regret.

"I'm sorry, Ron. Are you okay?" The black haired boy winced as he felt Ron tense.

"No, I'm not okay. My best friend didn't sing to me. But he goes to our _enemy_ and sings. Tell me, how could I be okay?" Harry looked down. He looked back up to Ron and pouted.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Harry batted his eyelashes and deepened his pout. Ron looked at Harry and groaned. No one could resist his pout.

"Fine, apology accepted. But honestly Harry, _Malfoy_ has a friend in you?" Harry shrugged.

"He has a nice singing voice, not to mention his great _assets._"Ron screamed.

"Relax Ron, I was joking."

* * *

Still not a Harry/Draco story, I just couldn't resist the opportunity to mess with Ron's mind. Seriously I warn you that there will be more innuendos, but nothing serious. Oh, and if you want a Harry/Draco love song e-mail me and I'll send it to you. Anyway, please review. Really, please review. Oh, and I'm bowing right now to everyone you reviews. So thanks to Mental, Moony, and Awkward. Please review. 


	3. Everybody Wants To Be A Witch

Title: Everybody Wants To Be A Witch.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. But if I did things would be so different you wouldn't even know that it was Harry Potter. I don't own the song either that belongs to Disney. It's Everybody Wants To Be A Cat, with some changes.

Summary: The girls and boys get into a fight.

* * *

After singing in Potions and pretty much ruining Snape's good day the Slytherins and Gryffindors headed to McGonagall's class. Once the students were seated and quiet, Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"Students, I'm going to separate you into two groups. Witches on the left side of the room and wizards on the right. Today you will be working in your groups to try and finish the spell assigned to you before the other team. Whoever wins will not have to do tonight's homework. The losing team will write a two-foot essay on the importance of doing spells in groups. Does everyone understand your assignment?" The boys and girls nodded and sat quietly waiting further instructions.

"Good. Now the spell you will be working on _Dormir Largo._ It's spell used by healers and parents to help patients and children sleep for an extended amount of time. Now, begin." The students nodded once more and began to work...well, some of them began to work, while others chatted.

"We are so going to win, I mean really, they can't beat us." Pansy said in a voice full of confidence. The statement caused Draco to look up from his textbook and send a glare towards the girl.

"You, win? Please. That's not gonna happen. Everyone knows wizards are better than witches." All the students stopped and waited for the impending fight. The boys couldn't help but nod in agreement, while the girls looked downright pissed.

"Excuse me? It's a proven fact that witches are so much smarter than wizards." Lavender pointed out what she knew to be true. No one really noticed the up-beat music that began to fill the room.

"Everybody wants to be a witch, because a witch is the only witch who knows where it's at." Hermione stood and sang her very accurate opinion.

"Everybody's pickin' up on that female beat, 'cause everything else is obsolete." Millicent, a Slytherin girl, added her voice to the song and stood next to Granger.

"I've heard some corny witches who tried to sing, but a wizard's the only wizard who knows how to swing." Draco and Blaise sang together, giving a pointed look to Millicent, who wasn't that great a singer or dancer.

"Who wants to dig a long-haired gig or stuff like that?" Lavender sang and stood along with the girls next to Millicent and Hermione, needless to say her part in the song didn't make much sense. Both the boys and girls shot her confused looks, but shrugged it off and continued with the singing battle.

"Well everybody wants to be a wizard. A witch with a wand, makes you wish you weren't born, everytime she casts," Harry took up where Draco and Blaise had left off and sang his own insults.

"And with a wizard in the act, he's gonna set this magic back to the Stone Age days." All the girls picked up this line and dared the boys with their eyes to sing back.

"Everybody wants to be a wizard, because a wizard's the only wizard who knows where it's at." The boys took the challenge and sang.

"While casting spells you always have a 'Disaster' mat, 'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat. Everybody digs a swingin' witch!" The girls finished their song, with all the girls joining in and fireworks going off in the background. Unfortunately for them, the boys didn't play fair and were working on their spell while singing the song.

"Done!" Seamus and Dean shouted. The girls stood in shock. The boys had beaten them! No, it couldn't be true. Hermione was too stunned to answer and stood with her mouth open in shock. Professor McGonagall, who had watched the song with disinterest, walked over to the boys to check the spell. She looked down to see a sleeping Neville. She pulled out her wand and ran some tests. The spell was perfect.

"Well done boys. No homework for you tonight. Girls I want those essays first thing tomorrow." With that McGonagall swept out of the room. Sullenly, the girls packed up their stuff. Draco grinned and leaned on the wall next to Blaise.

"Guess wizards really are better than witches, huh?" Blaise didn't answer verbally, just nodded and watched as the boys cheered and the girls pouted. On the other side of the room two girls mirrored the Slytherin boys' positions.

"They so cheated." Pansy whined.

"Yeah, they did. But we should have expected it, they couldn't beat us in a fair race." Millicent responded.

"I guess so. If I didn't get to hear Draco sing I'd be really mad right now." Millicent rolled her eyes at Pansy and yelled.

"Yes, he does have a great voice, but seriously shut up about it!" Everyone paused and looked over towards the two girls. The silence was broken by one voice.

"Yes! I'm not the only one! Millicent thinks the worshiping of Draco's voice is unnecessary too!" Ron proceeded to do a happy dance, with a big grin on his face. Malfoy however began to pout...again.

"The worshiping of my voice is not unnecessary. I deserve to be worshiped." Blaise rolled his eyes and patted the blond on the back.

* * *

Okay, there it is. Believe me I am so aware that this is not as good as my first story. And yes, I'm using songs from a whole bunch of different movies instead of just one. The _Dormir Largo_ is Spanish for Sleep Long...I think. Please read and review. Thanks. Oh and if you review I promise to bow down to you and worship you. Thanks...again. 


	4. I Wanna Be Like You

Title: I Wanna Be Like You

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not the people, not the song, not house I live in.

Summary: Colin and Dennis chat about their heros.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Another week of Draco singing, I love Hogwarts!" Dennis Creevey declared as he walked down the hallway with his brother, Colin.

"Yeah, Draco is an excellent singer, but he's got nothing on Harry." Colin stated his own opinion.

"What? You're off your rocker! Draco is ten times better than Harry." Colin stopped in his tracks as his brother spoke. He turned to Dennis.

"Are you kidding? Harry's been up against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named four times! He's the Boy Who Lived, for goodness sake!"

"Yeah, so?" Dennis questioned his older brother.

"So? What's Draco done? Oh yeah, nothing." Colin scoffed.

"Bollocks! Draco's been in a duel with the _great_ Harry Potter-"

"Which he lost." The older boy pointed out.

"-and he's been living with Lucius Malfoy for fifteen years. That alone is amazing." Dennis finished as though he hadn't been interrupted.

"Lucius is his father, that doesn't count. Besides Harry's the better Quiddich player." Colin spoke as he turned and headed towards the Great Hall.

"Whatever. I don't care what you say, I wanna grow up to be just like Draco." Colin ran to catch up to his brother and entered the Great Hall just as the music began.

"Now I'm the king of the Losers." Dennis strolled right over to the Slytherin table and began to sing, once he had Draco's attention.

"Oh, the geeky VIP." Colin helpfully added and received a glare in his efforts.

"I've reach the top and never stop and that's what botherin' me. I wanna be a wizard, Draco and stroll right into town. And be just like the other men." The littlest Creevey sang his heart out to his hero. Draco just watched, an amused expression on his face.

"You'll still be the monkey around." Muttered Blaise, he was elbowed by Pansy, who thought the song was cute.

"Oh, oobee doo." The poor Hufflepuffs were dragged into the song and sang back up.

"I wanna be like you." Colin proceeded to steal Dennis's thunder by walking over to Harry and singing.

"I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too." The younger boy glared at his brother and continues to sing to Draco.

"You'll see it's true, an ape like me, can learn to be a wizard too." Harry blushed scarlet as the elder Creevey sang to him.

"Gee, Colin, you're doing really good." Mocked Ron, who was just really happy that for once Draco wasn't singing, but Colin's screechy voice wasn't much better.

"You! I wanna be like you." The sad little Hufflepuffs sang their chorus.

"I wanna talk like you, walk like you, too." Draco watched avidly, as Dennis resumed singing.

"You'll see it's true, someone like me, can learn to be..." Both Creeveys sang together, making for quite a tolerable song.

"Like someone like me, can learn to be.." The hall stared as the Hufflepuffs sang their line.

"Like someone like you!" Dennis ended the song with notes that made Draco proud. Dennis saw Malfoy's proud grin and ducked his head shyly. Draco stood and walked over to the young Gryffindor.

"Very nice, kid. What's your name?"

"Dennis Creevey." Draco nodded once at the softly muttered answer. Malfoy and Zambini walked out to of the Great Hall. Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Harry looked over toward Colin.

"That was...um...thank you Colin." The boy in question flushed and stalked off towards his brother. The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Draco is so awesome! Did you see? Did you? Draco said it was 'very nice.' He's so cool." Colin shook his head.

"You're crazy. Harry is so much cooler than Draco."

"You're wrong..." Everyone in the Great Hall shook their heads as the argument continued.

* * *

I know it was bad. But I feel like I owe you guys. I've been on taking PSSA tests and doing field hockey and...I'm sorry. Anyway here's this. I hope to have another up in a few days. Much thanks for the patience, I will bow down to you guys in a few days, I promise. 


	5. Circle Of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Dumbledore or Snape or anyone else featured in this chapter. I don't own the song either, it's from the Lion King, it's Circle Of Life

Title: Circle Of Life

Summary: Dumbledore tries to enlighten the students with a speech during lunch.

* * *

Dumbledore watched as the students settled into the house tables for lunch. Most were talking excitedly about the songs they sang during the classes, but a few looked a little put off by the whole thing happening again. Not to mention the vicious look Snape was throwing everyone who even thought about breaking into song. Albus felt the spell rise within in him and stood.

"Students, I'm sure that by now you realize that Hogwarts has been experiencing recent song epidemics. I'm sure it will all be over soon, so for now enjoy the lovely voices of your peers because..." Dumbledore trailed off when he heard the start of another song. Snape groaned and his goblet was thrown across the room.

"From the day we arrive on this planet and blinking, step into the sun. There's more to see than can ever be seen." Surprisingly, it was McGonagall who began singing this song.

"More to do than can ever be done." Trelawney picked up, for once she was making sense.

"There is far too much to take in here, more to find than can ever be found." An unwilling Snape sang.

"But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky, keeps great and small on the endless round." The clear, crisp voice of the charms teacher rolled over the hall. The students sat quietly as they watched their professors sing with somewhat decent voices.

"It's the circle of life and it moves us all, through despair and hope, through faith and love." Dumbledore joined in with the staff table and turned sad eyes onto Neville and Harry, thinking of their parents. Everyone was sure that this would just be a song sung by the teachers, so they it was unexpected when Draco Malfoy started up. His soft, yet strong voice rang out.

"Till we find our place on the path unwinding, in the circle. The circle of life." The blond boy's usual smirk was gone and in it's place was a solemn look.

"It's the circle of life and it moves us all, through despair and hope, through faith and love." Blaise took the spotlight and turned to face the other Syltherins.

"Till we find our place on the path unwinding, in the circle. The circle of life." All the Sytherins finished quietly, but loud enough for the whole hall to hear. Shocked, that the Slytherins understood such a hard lesson already, the teachers turned to face the group. Draco Malfoy stood up from the table slowly and walked out of the Great Hall. Behind him followed Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the Slytherins. Harry and the rest of the houses watched them walk out and gained a new respect for the house that they all hated so much.

"Wow." Ron said quietly.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"Draco really does have a good voice."

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"What?"

"Though true, I hardly think that that's the point of the song." Ron looked at Hermione with a confused face.

"Well, what's the point then?" Hermione shook her head.

"I think it's about life, you know. That it goes on even though people die and get hurt." Harry explained his feelings and fidgeted when Hermione and Ron stared at him.

"Really? I didn't get that. It was just the first time I realized that Draco a good singer. But I'm still sick of hearing about it." Ron nodded in agreement with his own statement. Harry shook his head before a evil glint entered his eyes.

"Well, Ron, he has to have a good voice to match his good looks. I mean, have you seen how he looks in his Quiddich robes?"

"EWW!" Ron squealed and made a disgusted face. Harry and the surrounding Gryffindors laughed.

"I was kidding Ron."

"That's not funny!"

* * *

So there it is. It's a little more serious but it has a fun ending. I know I didn't get it up when I wanted to but it's posted so yay! Please review I work really hard on this and all the bowing is beginning to hurt my back. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	6. Make A Man Out Of You

Title: Make A Man Out Of You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Thanks for rubbing that in. The song is I'll Make A Man Out Of You from Mulan.

Summary: Dennis joins the army.

* * *

The sunlight was shining through the windows on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The students were enjoying their day off from school, relaxing outside or in the dorms. Except for the Slytherins, who were having a meeting in the empty library.

"I think it's time that we started a war against Gryffindor." Draco announced happily. Blaise smirked and nodded. The others made various noises of agreement. But a small gasp was heard from behind one of the bookshelves. Draco turned, surprised by the noise, and went to investigate. What he found was a Creevey. Dennis looked at Draco with a look of awe and complete fear.

"Hmm. You're Creevey's brother right?" The younger Creevey nodded quickly.

"What's your name? Dominic? Donald? Dexter?" Malfoy guessed, while observing the shivering Gryffindor.

"D-Dennis." Was the stuttered reply that Draco received. The Slytherin grinned and motioned for Dennis to follow him to the table. When both boys were seated Draco spoke again.

"Dennis here, is going to help us in our war."

"I am?" Dennis asked, perplexed.

"Of course you are. You are the Creevey that wants to be like me right?" Dennis nodded and Draco continued to speak. "Then you can help us. Don't worry it's not a real war, just a prank war." Creevey looked relieved and then excited when he realized he was going to help his idol.

"Will he be of any use? He's only a fourth year Gryffindor." Blaise questioned, expressing his disdain.

"Sure. We can train him. Make a man out of him." Theodore said. Music started and played in the library.

"Let's get down to business - to defeat the Gryffs. Did they send me first years when I asked for fifths?" Blaise sang, circling Dennis and studying the young boy.

"You're the saddest Gryff I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through. Mister, I'll make a man out of you." Theodore began to sing.

"Tranquil as a forest, buta fire within. Once you find your center, you are sure to win." Draco praised the young boy as Pansy guided him through different hexes.

"You're a spineless, pale pathetic boy and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you." Blaise took on the role of the hardcore army general.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath, say goodbye to those who knew me." Dennis sang, as he ran around the library with the younger Slytherins. They were training on how to make a quick escape.

"Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym." Crabbe said and ran tiredly behind the rest.

"Blaise's got 'em scared to death." Pansy shook her head.

"Hope he doesn't see right through me." Dennis sighed and continued his training.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to read." Goyle whined and tries to study the curses from a book.

"We must be swift as the coursing river." Blaise slammed his hand on the desk and shouted.

"With all the force of a great typhoon." Draco advised.

"With all the strength of a raging fire." Millicent added.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood as she sang from the doorway. The music stopped and Pansy pushed her out of the library.

"We're trying to sing, so get out of here!" Parkinson locked the door and the music resumed.

"Time is racing toward us till the Gryffs arrive, heed my every order and you might survive." Theodore sang dramatically.

"You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home you're through. How could I make a man out of you?" Blaise sang in disgust as Dennis messed up a blocking spell. Dennis looked ready to cry, but he looked at Draco and he couldn't let his hero down. He jumped up and performed each curse perfectly, each hex flawlessly. Blaise looked on in wonder.

"We must be swift as the coursing river." Theodore sang proudly.

"With all the force of a great typhoon." Draco sang.

"With all the strength of a raging fire." Pansy and Millicent both sang.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." The song trailed off again as everyone turned to look at a singing Luna.

"Seriously, get out of here." Pansy yelled and chased Luna from the room. Draco grinned and patted Dennis on the back.

"I knew you could do it." Creevey smiled shyly at the comment and blushed.

"I'm just really glad to be helping you out. You are so much cooler than Harry, no matter what Colin says." Draco preened under the attention.

"Sure, go ahead and stroke his ego." Blaise groaned.

"Harry hasn't said it, but he thinks so too. I heard him tell Ron you have great _assets_. Whatever that means." The young Creevey rambled on, oblivious to the look on his mentor's face.

"Potter's been looking at my _assets_!" Malfoy's shout was heard throughout the castle.

Ron jumped. Harry and Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked, concerned. Ron shook his head.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard Malfoy say something about you looking at his assets." Harry gave his friend another look, but said nothing.

"Harry, you've been looking at Draco's assets?" Hermione asked looking confused. Ron groaned and Harry grinned as he explained.

* * *

I know, I know. I have no excuse except that I've been suffering from writer's block. I promise another chapter will be coming soon. Please review, I need reviews. 


	7. Beauty And The Beast

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter and the song Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney. I do own Alexa Jacobs. That's it.

Summary: Blaise sings a love song and gets in trouble.

* * *

Blaise sat quietly in the Slytherin common room and proceeded to write his essay for History of Magic. He did not waver from his task, nor look up when a rather pretty girl sat down beside him.

"May I borrow a quill?" Blaise passed the quill over without question. The girl reached for it and the two students brushed hands. Startled Zambini looked up. Next to him sat Alexa Jacobs. She was a pretty Slytherin in the year below him. She smiled. Both were too occupied to notice the music that started up.

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be." Were the soft words that accompanied the music.

"Barely even friends." Draco pointed out the obvious to his singing partner, Theodore.

"Then somebody bends, unexpectedly." Nott retaliated and turned to watch Blaise and Alexa on the dark green couch. The two were talking avidly, still oblivious to their singing house mates.

"Just a little change." Draco whined. He hated change. Things were supposed to stay the same! The blond boy thought desperately.

"Small to say the least." Theodore reasoned. The young Malfoy merely raised an eyebrow. This was not a small change! Neither boy noticed the arrival of Pansy until she started to sing.

"Both a little scared..." Parkinson sang, looking at the two lovebirds. She was cut off by Draco.

"Neither one prepared." The blond argued. Nott rolled his eyes.

"Beauty and the Beast." The Slytherin girl finished, thinking of how pretty Alexa was and how beastly it was to watch Blaise devour his meals.

"Tale as old as time." Theodore sang.

"Tune as old as song." Pansy agreed.

"Bittersweet and strange." Draco replied, making a face at how close his best friend was sitting to the younger girl.

"Finding you can change, learning you were wrong." Pansy and Theodore sang together, as the lights in the room dimmed and the music became softer.

"Certain as the sun, rising in the east." Parkinson and Nott continued to sing as Blaise and Alexa stood and began to dance.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme." Fourth year Slytherins arrived out of nowhere and sang the chorus.

"Beauty and the Beast." Pansy sang the line solo.

"Tale as old as time." Theodore sang his own solo and smirked at the sulking Malfoy.

"Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast." All the Slytherins finished quietly and the lights went back to their normal color. The fourth years disappeared and the three fifth years made their way down to greet their friend. Blaise looked up and saw his friends.

"Hey guys. This is Alexa. Alexa that's Draco, Theodore and Pansy." The dark haired boy made the introductions and noticed Draco's pouting face.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that my best friend has a new girlfriend and got his own love song! Never mind the fact that I was supposed to be the one with the love song. And let's not forget that Harry Potter has been looking at my assets!" Blaise sighed and patted Draco on the back.

"Harry Potter? Wow. He's the hottest boy in school." Alexa stated and was confused by the terrified looks she was receiving from Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy.

"WHAT?" Draco shouted.

* * *

So what do you think? I liked the idea of Draco being mad because someone else had a love song...again. Yeah, I'm gonna keep mentioning the assets thing. Um...thanks for sticking with me, I know that I take forever to update, but I'm having writer's block, yeah I know bad excuse, but hey, summer's almost here so I can try and update more. Thanks. Review. 


	8. Till The Fat Lady Sings

Title: Till The Fat Lady Sings

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco( as much as I'd love to) or any of the characters that I'm using. I don't own the song at the end, that's all Rascal Flatts.

Summary: The story ends and Draco throws a fit.

* * *

Hermione rushed into the Great Hall and sat down beside her friends and her boyfriend. Neville threw her a curious look as she tried to catch her breath.

"Today's the eighth day!" She exclaimed. Ron and Harry looked at their friend with confused faces. Neville, however, realized her point and sighed.

"Oh, no. He didn't even get to sing his song." The brown haired boy shook his head in dismay.

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked, looking back and forth between the two hoping for an answer.

"It's the eighth day of the spell, Ron." Neville began. Harry's eyes widened in realization.

"Which means that the spell will end with an overture." Hermione continued the explanation.

"Which means that Draco won't get to sing his love song, and we won't get to hear him sing anymore." Harry finished and rested his head in his hands.

"Which means we can stop saying 'which.' And...wait, what? No more of Draco's singing?" Ron's eyes lit up. The redhead jumped up and danced a little jig, until he became aware of the fact that the entire hall was watching him. He blushed and sat down. But the news of the song spell ending had been heard and traveled through the hall.

"What? No! It can't be ending! I didn't get my song!" The young Malfoy was...upset to say the least, the very least. Blaise was about to comfort his friend when music began to fill the hall.

"Everybody wants to be a witch, because a witch is the only witch who knows where it's at." Madam Hooch began to sing, her voice filling the hall, she blushed.

"Everybody's pickin' up on that female beat, 'cause everything else is obsolete." McGonagall sang to back up her fellow teacher.

"I've heard some corny witches who tried to sing, but a wizard's the only wizard who knows how to swing." Snape, who was frozen with fear when the music began, stood and retaliated. The music changed and the three teachers sat down.

"I wanna be like you." Colin moved closer to his idol and sang.

"I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too." Third year Gryffindors sang as his back up. Draco stood up on the other side of the hall.

"No! Stop this right now!" The music cut off abruptly at the young boy's shout.

"This is not fair! I sat here and watched as Granger and Longbottom sang their little hearts out, while the candles were lit and the lights were dimmed and it was all stupidly romantic. Then I watched as my best friend and his new _girlfriend_," Malfoy spit the word out like it burned and pointed an accusatory finger to Blaise and Alexa, "danced to their own love song! And I'm standing here to tell you this is not fair and it's not over till the fat lady sings!" As if to emphasize his point, Draco stomped his foot and put on his best glare. Suddenly music began.

"It's over! Because the fat lady is singing!" The line was sung by the Herbology teacher and the music shut off again. Everyone in the hall was stunned and turned to see what Draco's reaction was going to be. The blond boy looked shocked. There was a popping sound and everyone turned to look at the girl who had appeared in the room.

"How did you get in? Hogwarts is completely protected against intruders!" McGonagall was on her feet and asking questions. The lightly tanned girl waved her off and explained.

"No, it's okay. I'm the author, I can do what I want." Everyone stared at her, and she flinched under so many gazes. The girl was dressed in tattered jeans and a black t-shirt. Her brown hair was pulled back and her sneakers were colored on with the signatures of her friends.

"Um...my name is Night Essence and I just came to apologize to Draco." She turned to the boy previously spoken of, and began her apology.

"I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to sing a love song really badly, but I couldn't come up with a song to suit you. I mean you are perfect, and you've got great assets."

"That's what I said!" Harry jumped up and said. Hundreds of eyes shifted to look at him and he blushed before sitting down.

"Yeah, uh...anyway. I decided to let you sing a few lines of a song. So, yeah...enjoy." The girl disappeared with another pop and music filled the room, just like she promised.

"What hurts the most, was being so close. And having so much to say..." Draco sang his voice filling the silent hall.

"And watching you walk away and never knowing..." Blaise picked up and sang, but quickly trailed off when Draco glared at him.

"What could have been, and not seeing that loving you is what I was tryin' to do." Draco finished the few lines that were given to him and the music ended. The Great Hall was still silent and Draco made his way back to his table. Applause broke out and soon everyone was cheering and whistling. Draco grinned and stood and took a few bows. When everyone settled down, the students resumed eating.

"Wow. What a way to end the past couple weeks." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, it was fun." Harry agreed and Neville nodded. Ron looked at his friends and then to the Headmaster. His brown eyes widened when he saw Dumbledore wand.

"NOOO!" Ron yelled out, but it was too late. Music filled the Great Hall.

* * *

Yeah, I ended it. Nobody seemed that into it anymore. No, there's not gonna be another sequel. Thanks for the support. And I know I promised to send everyone who wanted a Draco/Harry love song a chapter, I just couldn't find the time and I'm so sorry. If it helps, I have a story called Love Will Find A Way and it's a Harry/Draco pairing with a Lion King song. So...yeah. I'm so sorry. Anyway, please review. 


End file.
